


a temporary set of bars

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Stars and Stripes [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Detention, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Institutions, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Having to face the consequences of a terrible misunderstanding, Steve ends up finding himself temporarily placed in a facility of juvenile delinquents. Struggling to adjust and missing Bucky dearly, he tried to manage this new situation.Short story full of fluff and the tiniest bit of angst.





	a temporary set of bars

Steve spent too much time thinking about how he ended up here. He woke up every morning, his back aching from the rubber mat this place called a mattress, to stare at the ceiling where countless boys had carved their names or swears or worse - and he regretted every moment of the day that landed him in this residential treatment center for “troubled” adolescent boys. Sure, the other guys here might qualify; trauma histories and criminal charges a mile long. The guy in the room next to him woke up screaming at least two nights out of the week, he had a small idea why based on the words he whimpered into the night. But Steve? He just was trying to help someone, he had no intention of winding up with an assault charge…

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0 _

 

_ “Leave me alone!” the girl shouted as Rumlow continued to follow her out of the party. He had been looking for Bucky before getting distracted by this altercation. She had been drinking a little, but not much. Rumlow seemed to think he could take advantage but she was resisting him every step of the way. She stormed out of the front door and own the narrow alley that ran along the building. Steve followed, as he would, to try and help. _

_ “Come on, sweet thing. I’m just trying to show you a nice night. It's a party! Loosen up,” he leered. The girl picked up her pace, but he closed in and shoved her to a wall. She screamed out before he clasped his hand over her mouth. Steve saw red and sprinted over as quick as his asthmatic lungs would take hake him. She was kicking as Rumlow laughed. _

_ “Let her go!” Steve demanded. Rumlow she smirked and turned to look him over. _

_ “Or what? Your boyfriend ain’t here to help you. And you weigh nothing. Just run along and go suck Bucky-boy off,” he spat before tearing at the girl’s clothes. Steve ran at him and hit him in the back. Rumlow just swatted im way like he was nothing more than a bug. Without thinking, Steve picked up a bottle on the ground a beamed Rumlow in the back of the head. He stumbled back, freeing the girl, who took off down the alley without even looking back.  _

_ “You piece of shit!” Rumlow shrieked. He swung at Steve and watched the blonde dodge out of the way. Steve kept moving as Rumlow continued to pursue him. Steve scrambled to pick up a broken piece of wood from a discarded pallet. He held it high and got Rumlow square on the jaw. He watched him fall to the asphalt in a heap. Rumlow barely moved and Steve hit him again. And again. Eventually Rumlow was no longer moving, blood pooling around him. He heard sirens behind him, lights were flashing. When he looked behind him there were people streaming out of the party. There was Bucky, looking at him in disbelief.  _

_ “Stevie?” Bucky managed before police surrounded them and dragged Steve away from the scene, cuffs clicking down on his bony wrists. _

 

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

 

He was given an assault charge. Without the girl, it just looked like he attacked Rumlow. Without prior charges he escaped any time in detention. But the severity of Rumlow’s injuries meant he had to face heavier consequences than he was expecting. The judge decided that he needed 30 to 60 days in a treatment facility with teenagers who had “externalizing behaviors” as he said. It just meant he got locked into a secure building without other violent teenagers who had to go through the same schedule of anger management, group therapy, and individual counseling everyday until they deemed him ready to go home. He was ready to go home the second he stepped inside. 

It was tuesday; which meant he woke up for breakfast, followed by ART or Anger Replacement Therapy, which felt like a complete waste of time. All their suggestions in that group were pointless. After that they had rec time outside, which basically meant he sketched while everyone else played basketball. Then lunch, followed by more group therapy slots, educational packets to go over until dinner. Then “down time.” This was just code for locking them in their bedrooms for shift change. He would usually draw, or nap. The guy across the hall from him; Logan, just spent that time doing push-ups.

He could hear the movement of others outside his room. He really didn’t want to leave this small room. He just wanted to trace the scar that ran down his sternum and pretend his fingers were Bucky’s. He hadn’t seen him since his hearing, the handsome brunette standing next to Steve’s mom. He didn’t even get a kiss before they hauled him away. He didn’t want to cry this morning, so he turned his thoughts to just surviving the day.

“Oh, Stevie-boy!” Wade sang out from beyond his door, “Better get your skinny butt out here before you wind up at the end of the breakfast line.” Steve sighed and tugged on his shoes. Wade was nice, talked non-stop, but nice. He made Steve’s meal times less lonely. No one else tolerated Wade and everyone else just teased Steve otherwise. Steve was small, gay, and had a mouth that never knew when to shut.

“Coming,” he opened the door and let the scarred boy guide him to the dining hall. There were 8 tables, he and Wade always sat at the last one with another boy named Nate, the guy just grunted and glared at everyone. Bruce sat with them sometimes...when he wasn’t in the “wellness” room, which was the staff’s term for secure room to scream it out after you've gotten escalated and acted out. Bruce was angry a lot.

“Family time today. Your ma coming?” Wade asked as they were served eggs and waffles. They sat down and Steve thought about his mom’s sad face last time she visited, Buck’s letters in her hands. 

“Yea. She’s coming after dinner. Probably gonna cry and try to get me to cut my hair. Just like last time,” Steve almost wished she didn’t visit because it was always so sad.

“Your PO gonna let your boyfriend visit yet?” Wade asked wistfully. His own boyfriend was allowed to visit thanks to an understanding caseworker who made the case for him. Peter visited every weekend and they usually make out in the visitor’s lounge the whole time.

“No, I still don't’ know why. Nick seems to have it out for me,” Steve grumbled. 

“Spin it like it will help your mental health or some shit,” Wade hummed. It would. He knew it would. He was getting more and more depressed without being able to see him. They barely managed phone calls. He hated the way Bucky’s voice would crack like he was trying to keep it together. Almost as much as he hated the endless questions about whether or not people were giving him a hard time.

“I wish it were that easy,” the blonde hummed while he ignored everyone else around them. He didn’t need more jabs today, certainly not this early. 

“Well, even if he can’t visit, just be glad you got a guy waitin’ for ya. Fuck, I’m lucky I even lande a piece like Peter looking like I do,”Wade stared as he waved his hand down his body and across his face. No one knew how Wade ended up covered in scars like that, general consensus is that he must have been in a fire, not that Steve was going to ask him about it.

“Peter loves you,” Steve pressed.

“And Bucky loves you. Doesn’t make this shit easier. Pete used to rub the scars on my back with this cream his aunt made. Made them hurt less. Can’t wait to get outta here so we can spend some long days naked in my bed with creams. And lube. And jizz,” Wade snickered. Steve blushed a bit at that, not entirely used to Wade’s brand of honesty.

“Yea. I always massaged Buck’s shoulder when it got stiff. The prosthetic is kinda heavy,” Steve shrugged, remembering how those innocent touches on his shoulder led to so much more. They were only 15 when Bucky lost his arm in that car crash, after months of physical therapy and counseling he finally was able to spend time with Steve like he used to, but he hated wearing the arm.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

_ “God, my shoulders fuckin’ hurt,” Bucky whined as he took off his prosthetic and sprawled and Steve's bed.  _

_ “Want me to get you some ice or anything?” Steve asked. _

_ “Nah. Just gonna complain and lie here,” Bucky mumbled into the pillow.  _

_ “Aww, Buck,” Steve frowned, “I could rub ‘em for ya.” _

_ “Don’t gotta, Steve,” the brunette sighed and rolled over to see a sad looking blonde at his feet. Steve was his rock through everything, ever since they were 6 and he pulled Steve from the garbage can some bullies shoved him into.  _

_ “Just let me. You know it’ll make you feel better and I hate seeing you in pain. Besides, this is no different than you stayin’ up with me for days when I have pneumonia or how you always carry an extra inhaler for me,” Steve levied a hard stare. Bucky worried his lower lip before resigning himself to Steve’s plans, the blonde was the most stubborn person he’d ever met. It wasn’t like he hated the idea of Steve touching him...he spent a lot of nights thinking about him. He thought too many times about those nimble fingers playing across his skin. But now, now he was missing an arm and covered with scar-tissue that marred his once perfect torso. He knew Steve would never have him pose again. Bucky sat up and hesitated before pulling at his shirt. Steve didn’t balk or grimace as Bucky’s chest became exposed, missing arm or not, Steve would always think Bucky was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  _

_ “I should get some lotion too. Your skin looks really irritated from where your prosthetic rubs against it. How long has this been bothering you?” Steve observed while fishing through his side drawer _

_ “It’s fine. I’ll deal with it just fine,” he answered. Steve rolled his eyes behind Bucky’s back and turned before motioning for Bucky to roll back over onto his front. Steve slowly climbed and sat astride the small of Bucky’s back ass he slicked up his hands. _

_ “Sitting on me yet, Stevie? I can’t tell,” Bucky teased. Steve just swatted at his good shoulder before getting started. He was tentative at first, not putting much pressure down to test out what Bucky could handle. Bucky moaned happily as Steve worked out a knot at the base of his neck and that spurred Steve on to press harder, getting even more sounds from his best friend. _

_ “Good, Buck?” Steve sought. _

_ “So good,” Bucky managed, arching his back a little as Steve massaged, trying not to give away exactly how much he liked it. _

_ “Let me know if it hurts too much,” the smaller boy mentioned before continuing, struggling to keep himself together as Bucky squirmed and moaned between his legs. He had this fantasy countless times, most of the time it ended with Bucky on top of him while he took him apart. But it was just a fantasy and would always be a fantasy. As far as Steve knew, Bucky was as straight as they come. He only just recently broke up with Natasha, before that there was Sharon, Delia, and Christie. Steve was still painfully unkissed and growing more used to that fact as the days wore on. But right now, with Bucky under him, he felt contentment. As he continued to press he felt the muscles give way around the tight shoulder, all the back muscles loosening and unfurling.  _

_ “Oh, Stevie,” Bucky moaned into the pillow as he fisted the blanket beneath him.  _

_ “Is - uh - that good, Buck?” Steve blushed furiously as he tried to steady his heartbeat and keep his erection from digging into Bucky's back. _

_ “So, so, sooooo good. God, your hands are amazing,” he praised breathlessly.  _

_ “Just wanna make you feel good, pal,” Steve swallowed and worked lower. After several long minutes Bucky signaled for him to stop and Steve hopped off to grab him some water while also tucking himself into the waistband of his pants. When he returned the water bottle Bucky looked completely blissed out and snug under the covers.  _

_ “C’mere, punk,” Bucky lifted the covers. This was something they managed to carry on past puberty - cuddling. They often slept in the same bed despite how large Bucky had gotten. It helped that Steve was still so small. It was like torture, being pressed together like that. Every morning each boy secretly fought not to rub against the other. Knowing he would just get more sexually frustrated, he climbed in anyway and let Bucky wrap him up with one arm. They turned on Hulu and passed out after about 2 episodes of Brooklyn 99. _

 

_ Not one hour later did Steve wake up to pressure against his back and a hand wrapped tightly around his hip. There were tiny breaths behind his ear and little whimpers. Bucky was dreaming and it seemed to be a very nice dream if the erection grinding into Steve’s ass was anything to go by. He froze, torn between enjoying it and waking him up. If Bucky finished and woke up it would be very awkward, but Steve could also pretend to just be asleep. But that could make Bucky feel guilty, the same way Steve should be feeling now. Before he could do anything, Bucky started to talk. _

_ “Fuck. Feel so good, baby doll,” Bucky moaned, “Can’t get enough of you, sweetheart.” Steve wasn’t sure who those words were meant for, but he could pretend for a little while that they could be for him. He knew - knew - there would only be heartache as time went on and he watched Bucky date other girls and eventually get married. He’d be his best man and, hopefully, have someone of his own so it wouldn’t hurt so much. _

_ “Stevie - Steve, don’t stop,” Bucky just grunted and gave Steve a sharp thrust. Steve lost it. He moaned in kind and had to press his palm to his aching cock where it threatened to cum in his pants at any second, especially with those words leaving Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s hand slip from Steve's bony hip to the front of his pants before Steve had to wake him up.  _

_ “Buck. Bucky!” Steve gasped and suddenly felt Bucky seize up behind him.  _

_ “Oh no. Oh, Steve. I’m so sorry I - “ _

_ “Bucky, no. Don’t apologize. You were just sleepin’. Coulda been anyone,” he cut him off. Lips downturned. _

_ “Shut the fuck up, Steve,” Bucky growled before forcefully turning the blonde to face him, “You gotta let me apologize. I just - fuck - that wasn’t ok. I - did I say anything?” _

_ “You…” he hesitated, not sure whether to mention that his own name was muttered or if he should hide it. He didn’t know what it meant. _

_ “Did I say anyone's name?” he whispered. _

_ “Just one,”  he murmured. _

_ “Was it - um...who’s?” Bucky worried his lip. _

_ “Uh, mine,” Steve coughed, almost laughing at how ridiculous that sounded, “My massage wasn’t that good,” he joked, desperately. _

_ “Steve,” he frowned, “That’s not - “ _

_ “It’s fine, Buck. It was just a weird dream. It happens,” he interrupted. _

_ “You don’t understand, Steve. I was - “ _

_ “You don’t need to apologize. Geez. I get it,” Steve cringed. _

_ “Stop interrupting me!” he grabbed Steve’s shoulder, “You need to let me say it now or I might never.” Steve just closed his mouth and nodded for his friend to continue. “I was dreaming about ya. About your hands. Your lips. The way you smile when you draw and chew on the end of your pencil. The way I wish I could kiss you the way I’ve kissed all those girls. I like you Steve. More than anyone. I want you. You don’t have to want me back. I know it’s weird. I just had to say it.” _

_ Steve was floored, “But...you like girls,” he stared. _

_ “Yea. I do,” Bucky confirmed. _

_ “And guys?” he pressed on. _

_ “No. Just - just you,” Bucky brushed his thumb over Steve’s lower lip, the blonde trembled at the action.  _

_ “I don’t understand. You could do so much better than me,” Steve furrowed his brow. _

_ “What? No. No one is better than you. No one else in the whole world,” he smiled softly.  _

_ “Can I kiss you?” Steve paused. Bucky answered by crashing their lips together in hurried motion. He had been under and wrapped around the boy all day and damn well lost his patient and had no intention of letting this chance pass by. Steve took a sharp intake of breath as soon as he felt Bucky’s lips on his. He buried his fingers in Bucky’s hair and felt Bucky’s hand snake around his waist to pull them closer. As they moved together Steve felt heat and joy spread through his chest. After they slowly pulled away they rested their foreheads together and breathed each other in.  _

_ “Best kiss I ever had,” Bucky chuckled. _

_ “Only one to kiss me so far,” Steve confessed, “Don’t have anything to compare ya to.” _

_ “Oh, I”ll give you plenty to compare that one to,” Bucky warned before diving in to kiss him again. Steve let Bucky lead, not knowing what to do with his own body most of the time and certainly not now. Bucky rolled them so Steve was underneath. The blonde spread his legs to let Bucky settle between them and they developed a gentle rhythm as they ground their hips together and kissed messily, tongues swiping each other and mouths consuming each other’s cries. They went on like that all night. And the next day. There was never an official announcement or anything. They just started holding hands and kissing in front of people. Sarah was the least surprised person and showed her approval by providing each boy with a pamphlet from the nurse’s station about safe sex practices between men. Steve was mortified while Bucky was very appreciative. Everyone at school was immediately accepting. Except for Rumlow. Not that either of them particularly cared. Steve and Bucky were finally Steve AND Bucky. Just what both boys had always wanted. _

 

0o0o0o0o0o0

 

That was over a year ago now, and Steve felt an ache in his chest as he thought about Bucky’s stormy eyes and how it had been 5 weeks since he had looked into them. Wade seemed to be off in his own fantasy world as he had a blissful look on his face. Before either of them knew it breakfast was over and it was time for them to join everyone for ART in the main room. Steve just groaned and forced himself to participate. It was his least favorite group they did and it was really the only one they forced him to take. He was lucky he got to go to art group once a week and had art therapy 2 times a week. Those times were a godsend and his art therapist was wonderful. Her name was Wanda and she was actually an intern from a local university. She seemed to just understand Steve and never pushed him into anything. And he actually managed to process some things with her.

By the time they were done with ART and had to move along to another group he was already tired. He was getting a headache and Alexander kept messing with him. He’d trip him, elbow him, or just say nasty things under his breath when they passed each other. He’d deck him if he didn’t know better than to make that sort of mistake. Wade was a decent buffer since most of the guys were afraid of him. But they were getting a new intake today and he hoped it would be someone to help shift the focus. Being so small, the guys were surprised when he first showed up and didn’t believe he was there for assault. It was only after they saw him arguing with Nick one day that most of them believed that the little guy had a temper and more mouth than brains when he was all fired up, as Bucky would say. 

“New guy, coming in hot and pissed,” Wade staged whispered from where they sat in the receiving area off the entrance. They always sat there because it had the softer chairs and was far enough away from the other guys they could at least hear themselves think. When Steve looked up he was shocked to see one Tony Stark being lead in with cuffs on. 

“Stark!?” Steve stood and gaped.

“Oh my god. Steve Rogers. I wondered where you got to after your hearing. Your boyfriend has been a sad sack since you left and won’t talk to anyone,” Tony droned. 

“What the hell are you even doing here?” Steve quirked.

“Weeellll, I might have gotten piss drunk and fought some guy at a party. That I threw. Where I also caused a lot of property damage. Already paid of my restitution, of course, but the judge thought I should get some treatment for my poor decision making skills since I am ‘over-privileged and under-supervised.’ Hence, my 90 day stint in this facility. I strongly disagree with their choice,” Tony went on.

“I am not surprised in the least,” Steve rolled his eyes and sat back down. He watched the transport guys uncuff him and the program manager finish Tony’s intake. By the time he was done it was dinner time and Tony got with the routine. He happily sat next to Steve with Wade across from him.

“So, scarface, what’s your deal?” Tony asked with a mouth full of potatoes. 

“What the fuck, Tony?” Steve hissed.

“It’s fine, short-stack. I’ve been called worse,” Wade shrugged, “I got into a bit of a brawl. Someone might or might not be dead. They also think I’m crazy. So...ya know.”

“No shit?” Stark looked with his mouth hanging open.

“Yea. You see, I was just minding my business when these dudes threatened my precious Petey. There was just 2 at first, but 2 became 4 and I sent Pete running for safety and to call 911. Lucky I had my knife on me.” he hummed ashe leaned back in hs chair.

“So, you killed someone?” Tony tensed.

“Defended myself. Didn’t confirm any deaths...but it is likely,” Wade mused as he pushed around his silverware. Before anyone could reply, Bruce sat down in a huff. 

Well, you’re pretty. Look a bit rough, but pretty,” Tony announced as he looked over Bruce's wild hair and tired eyes. The boy was taken aback, Steve look exhausted by the exchange, and Wade was just snickering.

“Umm, what?” Bruce cocked a brow. 

“Just making a scientific observation. You’re a looker,” Tony just winked

“Nothing changes with you, does it?” Steve sighed. 

“You know each other?” Bruce asked.

“Same high school,” they replied in unison.

“Brooklyn is a big place with a lot of detention centers. What are the chances?” Wade hummed.

“I could do the math if you wanted,” Tony shrugged before grimacing at the taste of the food.

“Will that make me feel better about being here somehow?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“No. But facts are always nice. And I’m a man of science,” Tony grinned, “So, what are you here for, Brownie?” he pointed to Bruce and stared.

“I have anger problems,” he answered gruffly, “I beat up my dad.”

“Your dad?!” Tony flummoxed.

“He had it coming,” Bruce warned. 

“I agree. Your dad was a piece of shit. We don’t gotta get into it though,” Wade cut in.

“Yea. Once I leave here I’ll be going into a foster home. Or with my aunt if DHS approves,” Bruce continued.

“Lovely,” Tony frowned, not sure where to go from there. Tony’s dad, for all that he was, was not a bad man. He was busy and had a bit of a drinking problem, but he had never done anything to make Tony want to hurt him. Ad he was sure that Bruce’s dad was a bad man, they wouldn’t send Bruce away just for his dad’s protection.

“Who's the new guy?” they all hear  from behind them. When Steve looked up he saw Alexander walking towards them as he tossed an apple in his hands. 

“Tony Stark. And you are?” Tony gazed back, looking markedly unimpressed.

“Stark? Like Howard Stark? That big building downtown?” Pierce sought.

“One and the same,” Tony looked away and decided that Bruce, Steve, and Wade were worth more of his attention. 

“So, you’re a rich boy and you still couldn’t get out of coming to a place like this? Musta really fucked up then,” he cackled. 

“Well, we all have. Obviously,” Tony motioned with his arms to the entire room.

“Can you just scamper off already?” Wade groaned.

“I just came here to greet the newbie and bother our resident small fry here,” he pulled up a chair by Steve. Steve tried not to look annoyed. Interactions with Alex were never good. As soon as he showed up he became a target. First it was because he was small, then because he was gay. Befriending Wade was just icing on the cake. Alexander had stole a letter that Bucky had written him once, read it allowed to the unit. Wade smacked him and took it back. It resulted in a fight that got both him and Wade lodged for a week before coming back. 

“You remind me so much of this jerk we go to school with,” Tony smirked towards Steve. He was right. Pierce and Rumlow had a lot in common.

“If you know Steve from the outs then you must know his little boyfriend. Is he at least a looker? I can’t imagine this shrimp scoring anyone decent-looking, not unless he’s really good at blow jobs to keep him around,” Pierce sneered.

“Barnes?” Tony wheezed, “Barnes was probably the most sought after guy in our class until this one nabbed him. Like, I wouldn’t go for someone with Barnes’ attitude but I have seen him in the showers and he would definitely be a fun time.”

“Geez, Tony,” Steve flushed and pinched his brow.

“Well then. I’m sure he’s gotten bored and found someone else to occupy his time and bed in your absence then,” Pierce leaned in before abruptly leaving the table. Steve furrowed his brow deeply and did his best not to watch the retreating boy.

“You know he would never do that, Steve,” Tony soothed, “You’re all he talks about. He’s loved ya since you were 10. His words exactly.”

“I know...I know. It’s just - it’s hard being apart. The letters barely feel like enough and our phone conversations are few and far between. I just wanna be done here,” he sank into his chair.

“I know for a fact he’s just as moody as you are. Nat had to break into his bedroom through the fire escape to make him eat. Found him wrapped around one of your sweaters and watching some rom-com nonsense,” Tony revealed.

“He would steal my sweaters,” Steve grumbled happily. He always took Bucky’s clothes, especially when the weather started getting bad like it was now. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have his own, he did, but Bucky’s felt warmer and his body sort of swam in them. Last winter, Bucky showed up every morning to walk Steve to school with an extra jacket in hand and usually aa travel mug of tea or cocoa. When it got dangerously cold, it was if Bucky never left his side. In fact, when Sarah worked nights, Bucky usually slept over and kept Steve arm when the heater inevitably crapped out on them.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

_ “Can you fuckin’ believe it Stevie? 13 inches of snow and we’re gonna drop below 10 degrees. How in the hell can your landlord get away with not fixing your heater when conditions get like this?!” Bucky ranted. He wasn’t wrong, it was to dangerous to not have heat when this kind of winter was upon them. He just watched Bucky gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment to build a nest by the barely functioning radiator in the living room. Sarah couldn't afford much, so they lived in a cracker box with thin walls and poor utilities, but they always made the best of it. _

_ “Guess it’s a good thing I have you to keep me warm then, huh?” Steve waggled his brows. _

_ “You little shit,” Bucky smirked before scooping Steve into his arms and throwing him onto their mound of blankets. He giggled and they softly kissed as Bucky pressed Steve into the fabric. _

_ “Your little shit,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s lips.  _

_ “Yea. All mine,” Bucky smiled, “When does your ma get back?”  _

_ “Tomorrow morning. 8am,” Steve managed as he tugged at Bucky’s jacket.  _

_ “Perfect,”  Bucky breathed out as he pulled off Steve’s sweater, which was actually Bucky’s sweater. The brunette kissed down Steve’s throat and felt the quickening heartbeat under his hands. Steve shuddered and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair that was slowly getting longer, he could even tie it back now. Steve loved it. _

_ “Gonna let me get you all warm, sugar?” Bucky grinned and nipped at Steve’ earlobe. _

_ “Mmm, yes. Please, Bucky,” Steve moaned as he spread his legs for Bucky to slot between them. They groped at each other slowly, relishing each gasp and whimper. Bucky tugged a blanket up over them as Steve worked to get Bucky’s undershirt off so he could kiss up his bare chest. Bucky flinched for just a second as his shoulder came into view. Steve knew he still had some insecurities about it but Steve loved every inch of Bucky’s body, scar tissue and all. He leaned up to kiss along the seam between Bucky’s metal prosthetic and flesh shoulder. Bucky stared down into those big blue eyes and felt warmth spread through him. He loved this feisty blonde who didn’t have enough sense to walk away from a fight. He felt Steve”s lips on his arm and used his flesh one to lower him closer to Steve, their hips moving together. Pants were unbuttoned and falling down their legs as they continued to explore each other under the blankets, snow falling softly outside the window. _

_ “Love you so much, baby doll,” Bucky moaned and rubbed his face against Steve’s cheek. _

_ “Love you too, Buck,” Steve beamed before wiggling out from underneath his boyfriend to sit astride his hips. “Let me show you how much,” He pulled the blankets back up over his shoulders from where they had fallen off during his position change. Bucky gazed lovingly at Steve and his bony chest and sharp hip bones. He remembered the first time he got his tongue on those and all the sounds he dragged out of Steve.  _

_ “Look so good on top of me,” Buky bit his lower lip while Steve’s hands pushed both of their pant completely off and pressed naked skin against naked skin, the cleft of his ass ran along Buck’s erect cock. He braced his hands on Bucky’s chest as he continued to grind. He wanted to ride Bucky right here in the living room, wanted to feel every inch of his lover. He reached back for his wallet and pulled out the packet of lube he kept in there. He slicked u his fingers and reached behind himself to finger his hole open. Bucky loved to watch this, almost as much as he liked doing it to Steve. They had to figure all of this out together as neither had ever slept with a guy before.  _

_ Steve started with two fingers to hurry things along and rubbed his nipple as he moved atop Bucky, “Fuck. You look so good. Alway look so good. Like my own pornstar.” _

_ “Shut up, Buck,” Steve managed, his cheeks reddening and his blush spreading down his chest at Bucky’s words despite what he was doing at the moment.  _

_ “Never. You gotta know how sexy you are. And you're all mine,”  he praised while his good hand began to slowly stroke Steve’s erection where it stood out from his body. Steve gasped, just adding a third finger when he felt Bucky’s hands on him. He always felt overwhelmed by Bucky’s touch, always somewhat in disbelief each time he felt it. He never thought Bucky would want him like this.  _

_ He knew he was ready so he pulled out his fingers and sank down onto Bucky without warning. Bucky shouted as Steve quickly bottomed out, “Oh. Fuck - just - jesus, Steve!” _

_ “I was gettin’ impatient,” Steve wheezed. He moved up and down slowly at first. Bucky was holding onto his hips and guiding Steve fluidly. After a few minutes of riding him slow and sweet, Bucky flipped them and started fucking into Steve a little more roughly. _

_ “Oh god,” Steve bowed his back right off the ground and grasped the blankets beneath them. Bucky managed to hit his prostate straight on and the drag of his cock inside Steve was too much. He bit down on his own knuckle to stifle his scream as he came hard and fast, painting his and Bucky’s stomachs with his cum. Bucky stuttered and wiped his fingers through it. He licked each digit and continued to thrust into Steve’s completely pliant body. _

_ “Stevie. So good. So good for me,” he managed before finally succumbing to the heat coiling in his stomach and came deep inside his boyfriend. Steve smiled brightly as he felt the release. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed his jaw. _

_ “Mmmm. Love you, Buck,” he sighed. _

_ “Love you too, baby doll,” he grinned and brushed back Steve’s hair. _

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Steve was leaning against the wall as he waited in his room. When family time began, the staff would come and fetch you to take you down to a visiting room. He knew his mom would be coming. She came every thursday night. He loved her visits but hated seeing her sad eyes. She was trying to be supportive, but Steve just felt immense guilt. He needed to get through the next few weeks and he will finally be back home. He has promised himself that he won’t try and pick fights for other people and help his mom out more. He will probably spend every other free moment with Bucky, assuming Bucky has been waiting for him. Even though Tony has assured him that Bucky was missing him too, part of him wondered if Bucky would wait the entire time. Steve got himself into this situation that separated them for 2 months - more if he didn’t maintain good behavior. He knew he wasn’t much to look at and he knew he dragged Bucky into a lot of fights because he couldn’t walk away. Bucky told him he admired him for it, but really wished he asked for help more. He can’t count how many times Bucky bandaged his knuckles and soothed his bruises. He began to tear up when he thought about the way Bucky had last blotted his bloody lip and kissed him gently. But his spiral into sadness was interrupted by a knock at his door. His visitor was here.

He followed Brian out of the milieu and down the stairs to where the front desk stood, visitor rooms off to the right. The first room had a light on, indicating it was in use. He was in the second room, the light was lit, but yellow, meaning a visitor was in there, but not with a client from the facility. Steve squared his shoulders, put on a fake smile, and made his way to see his mother and try not to cry. Ig he cried, then she would too. Neither of them needed another teary-eyed visit that only results in head and heart aches. He pushes the door open and finds himself frozen. Sitting on the couch is Bucky, hair longer and hanging in his face, bulky sweater wrapped around his body, and bag sitting at his feet. Bucky jumped up as soon as his eyes fell on Steve. It was like the sun came out when Bucky smiled, his eyes so bright.

“Bucky,” Steve nearly sobbed as he flung himself into Bucky’s arms. 

“God, fuck. Stevie. Missed you so god damn much,” Bucky spoke into Steve’s neck. Steve was just crying and squeezing Bucky so tight he was sure he might actually leave marks.

“How? Nick said you couldn’t visit,” Steve sniffled.

“Your ma convinced him. And I might have bothered him almost everyday for the past month,” he revealed.

“Oh, Buck. I just - I don’t know what to say. I’m just so happy to see you,” Steve managed, voice shaking. Bucky cupped Steve’s jaw and kissed him softly.

“I’m happy to see you too, doll. It’s been hell getting through each day without ya. But I’m guessing that you have it worse,” he whispered and kissed Steve again.

“Yea. It sucks...but getting to see you makes it a bit better. And we’re more than halfway through now. Just a few more weeks. Then you won’t be able to get rid of me even if you tried,” Steve teased.

“Never gettin’ rid of you sweetheart,” Bucky swooned and lifted Steve off the ground just to kiss him deeply and thoroughly. They ended up spending the majority of the 45 minute visit kissing and talking as if nothing had changed, that they weren’t sitting in this treatment facility. By the time it was over, that ache was in Steve’s heart again - knowing Bucky was gonna walk out those doors and be gone for another few days until he could visit again. But that ache was buffered knowing he would be back. Just as they approached the exit for Bucky to leave, Pierce walked by and snickered.

“That mook givin’ you a hard time around here?” Bucky asked.

“Yea. But it’s ok. I got you waiting for me. He’s got no one. I’ll let him think he’s got something over me for now,” Steve shrugged. Bucky just grinned and pulled Steve into another hug, dipped him, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Some of the guys whistled, Wade being the loudest. 

“Love you, baby,” he pulled back and slowly backed out of the building. Steve watched him walk until he disappeared around the corner. He could manage a few more weeks. He had Bucky waiting. 


End file.
